The Hell We Face
by Aj Sinclair
Summary: 3 months after Yuki's wedding Kaname is ready to give birth. set after under veil of light.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer all rights go to their respective owners, the only things that are mine are the plot and the grammatical errors. Have fun reading I will have the other part up soon!-AJ

Three months after Kaname and I made the announcement about our mating at Yuki's wedding life was finally manageable again. My mate is rarely seen these days. because of his pregnancy we both agreed that it would be safer if he would stay home when he got close to his due date. With vampiric genetics being what they are vampire pregnancy tend to last 5 or 6 months. A few weeks ago Kaname decided that Takuma and Yuki would lead the new senate while kaname was out of commission. I was right in the assumption that after our races saw that we were serious about wanting another, they would stop being so vocal. The assassination attempts also went down I have one or two a month instead of the 40 I had before the wedding. As far as I know Kaname hasn't had any since our announcement.

Today Kaname has appointment with Aido to see how the baby was doing. I'm a little concerned because Twins run in both the Kuran and Kiryu lines. Not even kaname knows if the child will be born with the hunter ability or be fully vampire. The only Silver lining is that our child will be the beloved prince and will be somewhat safe from the two warring factions. The last scan showed one baby but I was reading online that it is not uncommon for one twin the hide behind the other the entire pregnancy. Kaname and I have a bet going. I bet he's carrying just one child why he countered with it he was almost certain that he was carrying more than one. For the happiness of my child I prayed that they were alone in their father's womb. Before I could leave and go meet Kaname and Aido I had to talk to Kaito. I found him in the hunter association archive recording the last mission he went on.

"Hey, Kaito I need you to step up and be president when Kaname gives birth." I told him as a took a seat on an office chair. I never quite kick the habit of a straddling chairs. "Sure, but you old me big and I know exactly how you can repay me." I was almost scared to ask with the way his eyes lit up. As he spoke he turned back to the computer. "I want you to hook me up with Seiren. She keeps feeding me the line that we can't be together because it would affect her role as your husband's bodyguard. I figure if Kaname asked her to go out with me that she couldn't use that excuse."

"sure I'll ask him to ask Seiren to meet with you want but you have to handle the rest." I told him "that's fine I just need a foot in the door she already gets jealous when other girls come on to me. She just needs the excuse to see us being together wouldn't a betrayal the whole royal family." He said as he finished the report and submitted it. " she is very dedicated to my husband but all he wants for her is the same as what he wants for his whole inner circle. Kaname wants his inner circle to find the happiness that he claims he's found with me. Aido found Yuki, Akatsuki finally got Ruka to fall for him. The only ones in Kaname's inner circle that don't have anyone is Rima and Seiren. Yuki is having the time of her life trying to find matches for the last two members that don't have a lover." I told Kaito letting him know if he wanted a Ali he should hit Yuki up. "I'll keep that in mind." He said letting me know that he was done talking so I said goodbye and went to go meet my mate.

30 minutes later I was in our driveway as I went to head to the door I thought my mates distress. I think I may have broken our front door but I didn't care at the moment. I found my mate in his study doubled over in pain. "Kaname what's wrong?" I asked as I ran over to him. I picked him up and placed him on the sofa. "I am fine but they're coming early. You need to call Hanabusa and hand me the phone. "Kaname told me. Before he could finish give me orders I had Aido on the phone. "Aido, Kaname is going into labor and wants to speak to you." I said before I gave him the phone as he took the phone I picked him up and took him to the room we set up as a medical wing in the manor. "Hanabusa listen to me I'm going to teleport you here to grab anything you might need." Kaname told Aido. When I entered the birthing room Aido was waiting and getting things ready. I put Kaname down on the bed. "Kaname-Sama we are going to do a ultrasound first. I want to know how the baby position, pending on the position of the baby I may have to perform a C-section." Aido told us as he readied the ultrasound machine. "Kaname, tell me that you're OK." I demanded. "Zero, calm down I am well, and our babies are ready to make it into this ugly, yet beautiful world we have made." Kaname told me.

"Kaname, I am sorry! I swear to anyone who is listening, next time I'll be the one carrying the child. Since we are only having one." I told Kaname as I took his hand. I don't know if Kaname is as worried as I am. Damn him he shouldn't have told me about how he lost his first love. Since that conversation I have been scared that I will lose him. I never thought I would see the day where I would come to care so much for a bloodsucker. Aido was rubbing the ultrasound gel on, kaname stomach. We were all looking at the screen when I saw the last thing I wanted to see. On the screen it showed two beautiful healthy baby boys. "Damn, Kaname I guess you won our bet. So tell me my love what would you ask of me?" I asked as I kiss the back of his hand that I held. "I shall tell you another time, but for now let us bring our children into the world." Kaname said. I have a bad feeling about this. Kaname has been nagging me about my unfulfilled role as queen of the vampires. I told him that I was the president of the hunter association. I have been more consumed with my duty as president and left my role to Takuma to fill. "Hanabusa, how do you want to deliver the children?"

"Kaname-Sama I want to go ahead and perform the C-section because the risk multiplied when the scan found another baby." Aido informed us. "Then let's get this started Aido. Kaname, let's call Takuma and Yuki." I said to Kaname. "Yuki's phone is off right now because she was in a charity meeting when you called me zero." Aido said as he got everything ready for the operation. I called Takuma first he answered on the third ring. "yes zero? What can I do to help you?" Takuma asked. "I was just calling to inform you that Kaname is giving birth." I told Takuma and he said he would be over later to sort everything with, Kaname and to see the baby. My next call was to Yuki as Aido said her phone went to voicemail. I left a message telling her that Kaname was having the baby and he was welcome to come and see them. I also shot a quick text message to Kaito letting him know that he was now acting president of the association.

"We are now ready to start and things are going to happen fast. Zero if anything goes wrong I will need you to feed Kaname-sama your blood." We not our understanding and Aido gave Kaname the anesthetic when it took affect Aido put a curtain up and got the operation started. About 20 minutes and we heard the first cries of one of our sons. "I would show you guys the baby but I need to get this done as fast as possible. Kaname-sama pure blooded healing is fighting me." Sometime passed before we heard the second cry that heralded the birth of our second son. "Zero, I want you to feed Kaname your blood as I wash the will complete the healing." Aido said as he took the two towel wrapped bundles over to the sink. "Kaname, are you OK?"

"yes, but the anesthetic wore off as the second baby was being taken out. I must say he didn't hurt as bad as some of my more severe battle wounds." Kaname answered as I gave him my wrist. He bit taking my life Force and joining it with his. Since becoming mated to Kaname i've come to love the sensation of being bitten. Somehow it has added a new and deeper intimacy to our relationship because of that we feed only from each other and no one else unless it's an emergency. After he finished I went to make sure the surgical opening was closed. "Kaname, how do you feel?"

"I am fine zero, we are alive and well, I feel happy. We have two healthy baby boys. I know that you are scared but the twins will be OK. We can protect them and any other children we may have." Kaname said squeezing the hand he hasn't let go of yet. It hits me in this moment how much he completely understands and loves me. I mean sure, he has showed me in multiple different ways, but I can see it in his eyes. It is an excepted fact that vampires can feel emotions, but it is not as intense as what humans feel. The intense emotion flashing in his eyes finally brought it home to me. In that moment I did the only thing I could think of to let him know that I understood. I kissed him letting all of my love transmit to him. When I pulled back we were both panting and Aido came over with the twins. Aido handed a child to each of us.

"zero you hold the firstborn and, Kaname you have the second. I will leave you know and let you get acquainted. I will be in the kitchen if you need me." Aido said as he excused himself. As he shuts the door I look down at the baby in my arms. He had my beautiful silver hair, but his eyes were not my violet color rather they were stunning icy blue. The child in Kaname's arms had his gorgeous chocolate locks, but when the baby opened his eyes I saw the familiar Violet that stared at me in the mirror every morning. I smiled at, Kaname "I guess our sons did not get the disconcerting wine colored eyes that were so typical of your line." I told him. "No, but that makes me all the more happier it was such a pain to explain the unique color of my eyes to the humans. I couldn't be more happy then I am in this moment our children are beautiful copies of both you and I ", Kaname said as he stroked the top of the child's head he held. "I guess we should give these children names and less you want to refer to them as one and two?" I said jokingly.

Early on in his pregnancy we both decided that we would not name our children after our parents. But that is where our agreements ended. We fought for weeks often ending with me sleeping on the couch. It wasn't until last week we finally decided on two names. "Are we still going with our choices or do you wish to fight some more zero?" Kaname asked me teasingly. I swear this man fights with me just so that we can have make up sex. But then again it's one of the many reasons I love him. "Yes, you cool with the first born being called Shotaro and the younger kid being named Tatsuya?" I asked. Kaname looked at each child in turn than said "I do believe my beloved that will work quite well." We sat there in silence looking at our children. I looked over at my husband and asked" Kaname are you ready to go back to our room?" He nodded and I handed him Sho. When he held both securely I picked him up and we made our way back to the bedroom we share. I knew we wouldn't have much time before Kaname's inner circle descended on us. I laid both him and the children in our bed before I went to grab the bassinet that we bought in earlier that month. Of course kaname being kaname had got two when I told him we needed one. Sometime while I was at work he connected the two bassinet so they look like it was just one double. The bassinet themselves were made out of a mahogany with the Kuran on emblem etched on the sides. "you know getting this thing out of the room is a pain in the ass kaname! Like you couldn't waited to join the thing together to make it easier to transport?" Kaname hid I smile and said "you've carried me twice today and you're complaining about a rectangle that weighs no more than 25 pounds? Where did the mighty hunter go that I Mated with because the Zero I know wouldn't be caught dead complaining about something so small and insignificant." Kaname said with amusement evident in his voice. "ha ha very funny Kuran! Just bear in mind that you won't be recovering forever!" I finally got the damn thing in the door and put it by the bed.

I picked up Tatsuya and told him "when your father gets like this there's only one thing we can do. You know what that is little one? "I put my finger on Tatsuya's nose and he brought my finger down to his mouth and started to nibble on it and that when I lost what I was going to say. He seemed too tired himself out so I put him in his bassinet. Kaname also got out of bed and put Sho next to his brother. I took Kaname's hand in mine while he leaned his head on my shoulder as we gaze down at our two beautiful children. "Kaname, is it so wrong that I don't want to share them with anyone?" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair something he only allowed me to do while we were in private. "No, Zero but we will eventually have to share them with both our races. I will not repeat the mistakes that I've made trying to keep Yuki a secret. I have no wish to repeat the pain of those 10 years." it always broke my heart to see the pain that kaname couldn't quite mask his eyes when he thought of the night his parents died. I went back to the bed and pulled him into my lap. "Kaname, you do know that none of us blame you for what happen right? Rido is the only one responsible for everything. While I wasn't happy at the time that I was a pawn in your game but now I'm just happy that we have a future. Yes I miss my brother every day but I know it wasn't you who was responsible for his death." I told kaname as I rubbed his back. "I wish I could stop feeling guilty for all the pain I know I caused but zero I love that you can still find it within yourself to love a monster like me."

"Kaname you're no more of monster than I am. You're just a man who has had to make some tough choices to protect the one he loves. And of course I love you how could I not? Most days you're the only thing that makes life bearable." I gave him the soft kiss before the sound of knocking interrupted our little bubble. In the doorway stood Yuki and Aido. Yuki rushed over to see the babies in their bassinets. Aido just stood frozen with me glaring at him.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki picked up the almost asleep Shotaro. Aido stood at the threshold waiting for one of us to invite him into the room. "Aido you can come in." I told the blond. Kaname got off my lap and went to stand next to Yuki. Hanabusa joined his wife looking at the two small vampires he helped into this world that we spent the last 1000 years creating. Kaname was holding Tatsuya as he talked to Yuki about Senate business. I wasn't really paying attention but something Yuki said caught my attention. "it seems that the vampires are restless. Our Scouts seem to think that the followers of Lord Toma are getting ready to overthrow the new vampire Senate. It seen co- existing doesn't sit well with the Toma clan." Yuki was saying. What she said brought up along forgotten memory from the night Sara Shirabuki was killed. That night was packed with events that led to the formation of our life as it is now. After Sara Shirabuki died Takuma went crazy. Kaname's inner circle and I decided that it was for the best to lock Takuma up. Senri took Takuma to his family home in the mountains with Kain and Ruka.

None of us took Kaname's death well. Hanabusa and I spent our time trying to bring him back. We finally got him back by using his DNA to grow a heart culture. It took us 50 years but using the latest technology in Oregon printing we use the culture to synthesize a heart. The only problem was we put the heart and, he turned into a human. So it took another five years to figure out how to restore him to his pure blood status. Since Yuki and I were the only one to drink from Kaname and me are blood was used to synthesize a special blood tablet that restored his power. As his DNA in our blood reacted with the DNA in his body he slowly but surely regained his pure blood state. It was during our research that Kaname and I became friends. It was also the same time. When I know and Yuki fell in love. "Zero are you OK?" Yuki asked bringing me back to the present. "yes I was just thinking about that night and all of its consequences." it was like an unspoken rule that we didn't bring up that part of our history.

I got up and started to pace. "Have Toma or his followers done anything that they could be held accountable for yet?" I asked the vampires in the room. "No so far they have been quiet Takuma's sources say it won't be long before they start." Kaname said. "OK I will warn Kaito to keep his guard up." I said. Before we could get consumed by vampire politics the rest of Kaname inner circle descended on us. Takuma and his mate Senri came over to sit by Kaname on the bed. Before everyone to get comfortable I said "there's no way in hell that I want everyone sent in one of my personal areas!"

"yes zero's right let us move to the front parlor." Kaname said as he stood up holding Tatsuya and let everyone out. In our front room we have two sofas a lounger and three chairs. In the center of the rectangular configuration was a table. Call me took a seat in one of the chairs and because I am me I sat on the arm of his chair. Since everyone was here I decided to text Kaito and told him to get his ass over here. On the launcher Yuki still holding show with her husband sitting next year. On the sofa, tube the right sat Kain, Ruka and Seiren. The sofa on the left was occupied by Rima Takuma and Senri. I told everyone before we would introduce our children to everyone we had to wait for my Vice President. We spent the time catching up on each other's lives as the babies napped. Kaito didn't take long to arrive. Kaito sat in the other chair. "Now that everyone has their asses here we would like to introduce to you guys the twins. "the kid that Kaname holds is our second born, his name is Tatsuya Shiro Kiryu Kuran." My son chose to open his eyes and stared with his innocence violet eyes meeting everyone's. I gestured over to Yuki were she held Sho. "the kid Yuki holds is named Shotaro Miru Kiryu Kuran." Apparently my first born hates being the center of attention. He started to throw a fit when everyone was staring at him. I walked over to where Yuki sat and took Sho from her. "my little Sho, you will have to break that habit. You will either be the president of the hunter association or leader of the vampiric race." I told the small child in my arms with smile. Sho answered back by nuzzling into me. Our little get together didn't last much longer because everyone was busy with the senate or the association. Both Kaname and I gave our marching orders to our seconds and went upstairs to put the twins down to sleep.

Because of the accelerated growth, rate vampire infants tend to sleep with only waking up long enough to feed from the mother. While reading those books, Kaname gave me, I learned that vampire children could only feed off their parents. It did state that if the child were to receive blood from any other source they would die immediately. Even knowing that they would prefer my mate's blood, I still hope that one of them would want to feed off me. For the next three months, kaname and I have decided to be at home parents until the twins can survive on blood tablets and we can go back our jobs. We put our children into their beds and went to Kaname's study. I went to stand by my customary spot by the window and kaname went to lay down on his Victorian lounger. "Now back to our earlier conversation before the Twins were born. Now for my prize I would like us to go on a vacation." Kaname said. That was the last thing that I thought he would ask for his prize. "You want to Vacation I've been trying to get you to take a vacation for the last 50 years! Now you want take a vacation. You didn't want to take a vacation after you came back from the dead!" I swear this man lives to irritate my soul.

"Zero calm down. Yes, I believe that this is the perfect time for a vacation. We have to take at least 3 months off because of the twins so why not do it somewhere we can have some family bonding time. Not to mention that we will not have any free time soon because of Toma and that situation. We already have our second-in-command handling are interest its perfect timing." Kaname reasoned. I walked over to him flopped on top of him. He automatically wrapped me in his arms. I really did love the moments where our heartbeats synchronized. We lay there listening to our hearts synchronize before I said "that's fine with me I'm overdue for vacation anyways. Before we go I have one favor to ask though." I told kaname about Kaito's infatuation with Seiren. "I was hoping that you would help him out. I was watching the two of them today when everyone came to see the twins. Kaito is right she gets jealous anytime someone else gets near him. It kind of reminds me of the early days of our relationship." I finally got off him because I figured it was not good for him to have someone laying on him so soon after surgery. I went over to the window again and stared at the full moon. I have always loved the spring but I did hate it for a while because of Shizuka. He also stood up and he embraced me as he put his head on my shoulder.

"Zero, my love I know you are anxious because of everything that's going on but you needn't worry. Before I threw my heart into that furnace, I really did not have anything to live for but it is different now. I have a man I love more than my next breath and two beautiful sons. Therefore, it will take a hell of a lot to part us now and no pureblood, hunter or human has that much power. The only person that comes close to be able to have the power to take me out is you." kaname said he nibbled at my ear working his way down my neck. "If you need to feed more go ahead, I meant to ask Hanabusa for more blood tablets but that can wait I still have some in the bedroom." I told him as I moved my neck to give him room. To my surprise, he didn't bite. " Zero I have already taken more than I need today. I have a feeling that I won't be the only one feeding our children." Kaname said as he continued kissing down the side of my neck. I turned around his arms and give him a Kiss that left them both of us moaning. " You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

" Zero, if you have any doubt that our children will love you then you should dispel that notion now. Our sons will love you unconditionally. But if you're curious so what son I was referring to I think it will be Shotaro." I had to turn my face away to hide the fact that I was starting to tear up. Kaname just pulled me in closer. " Do you have an idea of where you want to vacation?" I asked kaname. " Somewhere warm that way the twins don't have to wear so many clothes." Kaname answer. " We should be getting to bed it'll be Dawn soon and don't we have a vacation to plan." I told him. He released me from our embrace and took my hand. We walk back to our room hand-in-hand thinking about where we would like to spend our 3-month break with our new little monsters. On the brink of potential War and we're getting ready for vacation I guess this is just the hell we face.


End file.
